An Alternative
by thestorieteller
Summary: Kel decides to wait five years instead and join the Queen's Riders. I don't know if it'll turn out good or not, but please R&R to express your opinions.
1. Default Chapter

The baron and his lady sat patiently as they watched their daughter's fleeting eyes scanning the letter from Lord Wlydon. Their facial appearances betrayed none of their real feelings, which were in fact quite anxious for the reply of the training master.

The girl's eyes came up to meet her parents. She was tall for her age of ten and possessed her father's long-lashed hazel eyes and slightly lighter brown hair. "He wants to put me on probation." Her face was also unreadable; as the whole family had lived in the Yamani Islands for the last six years, where responses other than that of a calm posture were seen as disgraceful. As a result, no doubt a four-year-old girl would learn the "right" customs of her current shelter.

Lady Ilane glanced at the Baron Piers with a raised arch above her left eyes, which was practically the only sense of emotion she ever betrayed, before she turned to her daughter. "That is not reasonable, Keladry. Nothing was said about probation ten years ago."

The baron inquired slightly mockingly, in which any Tortallan would not have sensed, "And wasn't it in proclamation ten years ago that all girls were welcome to become pages?"

Keladry only glanced down at the letter still in her hands. No, nothing was said about probation when the declaration was announced, then how can they do this to her. She was only partially upset, for the most part, she was angry. Only her master experience kept her from expressing it. "It isn't fair," was all she said.

"Do you want to take probation?" Her mother stood beside her, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Kel glanced up at her mother, who at full-extended height was in fact taller than that of her father. "I don't know. I want to learn how to fight, but I don't want to give in to what they say. She thought for a moment, sorting out her options. She could go to the girl's convent and return a respectable lady or she could take probation or wait five years and join the queen's riders. Immediately, the convent idea left her mind as she considered being in the queen's riders. She could use the five years to learn and better her battle strategies and she wouldn't have to be humiliated as the girl on probation. Finally she spoke again shortly, "I want to join the Queen's Riders."


	2. chapter 2: The Farewells and Welcomes

Disclaimer, for the previous chapter one too: I don't own anything belonging to Tamora Pierce; I only used her characters and some settings to build on my fanfic.

Five years passed quickly when goals are placed forward in the mind in conscious wake. Kel was fifteen and had had as much home life as she wanted. It seemed not so long ago, that she accepted the letter from Lord Wlydon; not so long since she decided to volunteer as a Queen's rider. After setting her goal, Kel and her family moved out of Mindelan after another eighteen months back to the Yamani Islands, which have since then been her permanent home again. In the first year, she had her fill of giving piggy-back rides to her monstrous lot of nephews, entertaining her sister-in-laws, and occasionally enduring her brothers' relentless humor. She even battled a Spidren about three months after she made herself at home. It was frightening at first, for even though her build was not slight, the sight of the disgustingly oriented creature was unnerving. After the first surprise, she eventually adjusted to the fact that Tortall was evidently going to be familiar terrain for the immortal creatures.

When it came time to move back to the Yamani's, Kel was even sorry for leaving her fief. After another nearly four years in the placid Yamani populace, she was once again in Mindelan, waiting for the week to end, for the real training to begin. The paperwork was done some time back, and she had to wait a nearly unbearable two weeks before she received a reply. At least this time, she didn't get rejected again. Maybe Lord Wlydon heard about it, she thought, but oh well, this is my chance to show him that I don't need probation. I can do just as well as any boy.

"Keladry, have you packed everything already?" Lady Ilene of Mindelan questioned her daughter as she sat down for breakfast.

"A week ago. I didn't believe a week could ever be equivalent to a year, but I've just been through a whole cognitive renovation." Kel replied, her face placid as she mouthed a side of bacon.

"That's very well. It's hard to believe that you are already fifteen, and soon to leave home. Did you add some formal gowns to your wardrobe? I haven't taught you much of society protocol or decorum, so life in court may be a bit different."

"You talk as if I'm attending court just fresh out of a convent. It's not like I'm going to attend a lot of parties or balls. That's not my duty; I'm supposed to be a member of a special group responsible for protecting the Queen."

"Who's to say Queen Thayet doesn't care for her safety at balls?"

"Indeed, Keladry, you might as well do as your mother bids, life is too short to be wasted on bickering." Baron Piers seated himself at the head of the table. "The horses are ready, and Koran can go anytime."

Keladry quickly swallowed the food, mercilessly devouring the vegetables. As believed five years ago, she sprouted considerably, now being five feet six. Her healthy diet and naturally stocky body gave her a solid build, unlike most convent ladies, who probably had rolls of fat running down their sides. Her brown hair lightened over the years, and now resembled a light shade of mahogany waves that brushed down to her midback. Though she constantly tied her hair at the base of her neck, her dreamy, hazel eyes were not disgraced. She was not a stunning court lady, but she had an appealing look to her; one of integrity and intensity.

Kel washed the food down with a glass of juice. "I think I'll go now."

They stood up and walked to the stable together. Their fief was rather large, and they toured through a lot of flower and herbal gardens before they found Koran feeding the horses apples.

The servant bowed, "My Lord, Lady." He straightened and addressed Kel, "My Lady, I believe you'll have to leave Chipper back here in Mindelan, for a pony is hardly sturdy mount for one of the Queen's riders. "

Ilene nodded, "I believe you're right, but I still say a carriage would have been better for first impressions."

Piers smiled slightly, "Not for a future asset of the Queen's Riders; I think not."

"I'm sure they have horses reserved for us at the Palace," Kel assumed. "I have to go now." She turned to her parents and embraced them. "I'm going to miss you. I'll write about my situation after I am comfortably oriented. Come visit me then, if you aren't already in the Yamani's."

The Baron ruffled her daughter's hair. "Make me proud, and wherever I am, I'll come whenever you need me."

"That's right. If you ever have problems, don't forget to write. Life is lazy when one gets old. I need the drama in my life." Kel's mother kissed her on the cheek, and when she straightened, her face was as blank as a mask.

Kel hoisted herself onto the horse and together with Koran as company, she pulled the reins and raced out of her home. Although a stranger might think the company's departure cold and unfeeling, Kel knew inside, her parents were suffering a similar nagging sadness.

"Everyone, greetings. I am Buriram Tourakom, the current Commander of the Queen's Riders," A K'mir woman introduced at the front of the room. The strength of her words seemed easily pronounced from her stable figure. "This here, is the former Commander, your very own Queen Thayet of Conte."

Everyone in the room began talking as they acknowledged the Queen, who was certainly the most beautiful woman in the world. She had black hair that was tied up regally at the back of her head, and wore a gold circlet around her head. Her lustrous, white skin was decorated with a pair of bright hazel eyes, a prominent nose, and a fine lip, all of which were emphasized accordingly with a glorious indigo gown and matching jewelry pieces.

Kel gasped when she saw the stranger as she entered the room, but is still amazed after the introduction. How could she have been anyone but the Queen?

"She's amazing. It's hard to believe she could have been both Queen and Commander, don't you think?"

Kel turned away from the spotlighted personnel and found herself looking at a redhead. "It's not obvious," she replied. She stuck out a hand, "Keladry of Mindelan."

"Aneida of Treveis. So why aren't you in a convent?"

"People, please remain calm," a voice shouted from the front. The noise level dropped. "This is an orientation, and I'm sure everyone here needs to hear it, if they are to be a Rider. So, please, try to keep your ears open for a while longer."

The Commander cleared her throat, "For whatever reasons, you are all gathered here tonight for one purpose, and that is, to serve Queen Thayet. You are equivalent to the King's Own. Unlike Lord Wlydon, we believe men are just as capable in the fighting arts as men." This brought on an echo of laughter.

"The ladies, will, in the course of the year, complete training in hand-to-hand combat, archery, and other novelties such as detecting poisons, finding secret compartments, just the basics of spywork. Everything is taught, once again, for your own safety in the course of protecting our Queen, although I'm sure she can put in a few kicks when time comes." Everyone laughed.

"The men are to work on more strictly, the fighting skills. You will work with the lance, and other combative techniques while staying seated on a mount. However, I can see that there are few men in our company, so I shall end here concerning them. Any further questions can be addressed to me directly any time you see me around."

"You will occasionally have to work with the pages and squires in activities, but they're mostly competitions. We are a rather distinct group." The Commander clasped her hands. "Are there any questions?"

A hand shot up, "Do we have free time of our own?"

"You will, but what's with this early lack of enthusiasm to work? I've my eyes on you." The crowd laughed. "Actually, we work out on every weekday, from morning to mid-noon." There will be lunch provided. Lunchtime is an hour, and you are permitted to leave for the Marketplace on every two days of the weekdays. On weekends, we work again in the morning. Apparently, we can't let Wlydon think us lazy. Besides, starting at age fifteen, you would probably want to get your training through before you're thirty."

"Don't laugh yet, let me finish. Alright, lastly, I want to be addressed as Buri, is that clear?"

The room resounded with agreement and amusement.

Queen Thayet stood up, "Before you are dismissed, please let me say a few words." She smiled warmly, "I am thankful for so many volunteers who are so considerate for my wellbeing. I'm sure you will all do very well under Buri's guidance, and I'm sure in due time, I will know most of you personally well."

There was a loud applause, before Buri waved them down. "The rooms are outside past the west gardens. Perhaps some of you have seen the building when you entered the Palace. Don't worry, you will not have to share barracks with Wlydon's students. They happen to be a mile away from your living quarters. This Palace is extremely vast, so if you don't go looking for trouble, you probably won't find any. Men and women are to live in different quarters, no exceptions. Please follow some teachers already at the door. The rooms are on a first-come, first-serve basis, and the leftover rooms are rather stale."

Kel smiled, which was to her, a big show of expression.

"Keladry, come on, we have to hurry, because I'm not about to get some stinky room."

The two girls followed a pile of other students out of the room. The Palace was indeed huge and beautiful. It's walls were white-washed and topped with azure ancient etchings. The brush and plant life was dense in this part of the palace, and every breath inhaled was fresh and cool. It was just January, and flowers were beginning to bloom. The nature scenery broke off when a large white two-story building came into view. It was newer than other parts of the palace, for Queen Thayet had it built some sixteen years ago. Kel was pleased that the living quarters were in good condition, and looked forward for a peacefully educational stay at the palace.

"Keladry, we're the first ones on the second floor. I honestly don't know why everyone seems to insist on the first floor, but that's very well for us. I think I'll take this room." Anieda indicated to the room nearest to the staircase. "You can take the one across from mine." Anieda opened the door to her new room and exclaimed about the furniture and lighting, the size, and color, while Kel sat on the bed watching her new friend. Upon closer circumspection, Anieda was not very tall. She could not have been five feet three, although she had a sturdy body. Her face was a blushed sheet sprinkled with freckles and ornamented with huge green eyes bordered with long lashes. Kel thought she had the complexion of a court lady, and wondered why a pretty girl like Anieda would not rather attend the convent.

"You're awfully quiet. Or maybe, I'm too loud? I have always been told so. Are you there, Keladry?"

Kel blinked. "Yes, yes I am. And please, Anieda, call me Kel. You know, I was wondering, but why you didn't go to the convent."

"Just what I wanted to talk about. It's really an amazing story. I have always wanted to be like the Lioness ever since I learned of her brave and successful attempt to become a knight. My father was strongly against my being a knight, because 'the Treveis is a noble and respectable people.' Eventually, I battled down three hurroks while I was out in our fief's borders. My father was extremely upset and angry, but I would not give my word that I would stop dealing with the monsters. We made a compromise. I was not to battle another legendary creature until I had proper training, which is at best the Queen's Riders. So what about you?"

To think Kel thought she was serious about her goal. "That's rather amazing, you are very outspoken and initiative, but I think we're going to get along well. My story isn't as fanciful though. Five years ago, I wrote to Lord Wlydon about becoming a page, and was asked to complete a year of probation first, which I gladly declined. Then I decided I had better be a Queen's Rider, better than to be a court lady."

"I understand completely, Wlydon is such a prick. I heard everyone calls him "The Stump" behind his back. I knew he wasn't going to let girls in without a condition, so I didn't even bother humiliating myself."

Kel grinned slightly, "Actually, you didn't explain why you were against the convent."

"Well, I was brought up by my father only, and I inherited his fiery temper and stubbornness. One day, I just woke up and decided to get into the combative arts, and there was no other way I will have it."

"I suppose that answer is sufficient."

"I've been wanting to ask you, but are you shy? You don't look like the sociable kind, no offense."

"Actually, I've lived in the Yamani Islands nearly all my life, so I became familiar with their customs, and you might have heard that a respectable and true Yamani must never betray emotions. Every once in a while, I have to picture smooth and serene lakes to rein my emotions in. So it might appear to you that I'm placid and unbecoming."

"No! Of course, I don't think of you that way, not when I know the background of it all. That's terrible, having to maintain a mask all the time!"

"Really? It just becomes me so easily due to habit."

"That's very interesting. I would probably never have been able to do that even if I practiced for a century. My character is completely against it."

"Perhaps. You know it's getting late, so I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Right, I'm so sorry, you didn't even unpack yet! See you tomorrow."

Kel exited the room, and opened her door. She threw her luggage on a bed next to a window. The room was somewhat spacey. She looked around and found a key on top of a wooden drawer. She was so tired, she felt she couldn't move another step, but surprised herself by finding the bed. Perhaps she left the lights on? It didn't matter, and she wouldn't know until morning, because when head touched light, feathery pillow, slumber clouded the cognitions.


	3. Nothing serious, just a message

It appears I did get the Queen's Ladies and Riders mixed up. Since I had the notion to write this story like 2 years ago, I kind of forgot a lot of the plot and details. I only continued the fanfic to improve and practice on my writing, so hopefully, it's okay. I'll probably redo the second chapter over, whenever time allows me. I really don't want to read the books over again, and a friend of mine has suggested I just make stuff up along the way, since it is a fanfic, and my story.

And Sarah, thanks for the details and pointing out my mistake. I think my fanfic might be more accurate if I continue it. If you have anything else concerning the Queen's Ladies or Riders, please write. However, I'm a little intrigued about what you mean by "most people don't psychoanalyze other people out loud." I only described new characters in a familiar character's pov. Is that wrong? Or am I just not getting it? So, if you ever do read this, reply, maybe? Thanks.


End file.
